Unexpected happenings
by Fear-Less 1300
Summary: Alex has lost everything due to a Zerg invasion on his colony. Alex soon learns he is able to control the Zerg, but he only goes with the Zerg on one condition... He also never expected to see what was only myth to be; in fact; real.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this?" A man behind the desk said as he eyed the paper and the 16 year old boy.

The boy leaned forward; the man could only see the boy's wanton urge to kill.

"You don't know what happened to me; just put the papers through; I'm sure." The boy said as the man sighed. The man took a stamp and slammed it onto the paper as he added the form to the pile.

The boy had walked away from the table and went outside the building.

"_I'll get 'em for you dad." _The boy vowed in his mind.

The boy looked up and saw the people removing debris from their destroyed homes and marines carrying the dead away.

His eyes turned to a Hydralisk that had half its mouth blown away.

"_They deserve this." _The boy said as his desire to stomp on the Hydra's head more than ready to boil over. The boy simply looked away from the body and continued on through the streets. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the people that have suffered the recent attack...

"_Attack? This was slaughter." _The boy thought as he looked to the ground; avoiding the others as they walked past him.

A loud bang was heard as everyone looked up. There was a battlecruiser hanging above the city.

"Great timing." He said as he didn't look up again; the sarcasm and poison in his voice clear.

The boy looked up at a dead marine whose Gauss Rifle was lying right next to him; the magazines were lying next to the body as the rushed over.

He looked around and saw no one looking. He grabbed his backpack and started throwing the magazines into the backpack as he took the rifle and in red digits at the side it read:

"99"

The boy smiled as the Gauss Rifle could hold a hundred bullets easily. The boy expected the gun to be heavy, but found it somewhat light.

"15 mags... I should be fine as long as I shoot straight, but I should keep looking for ammo." The boy said softly to himself as he zipped the backup up and slung it over his shoulder.

The boy picked the gun up and aimed it; trying to get a feel for it.

The boy sighed as he dropped the gun again.

"Better than nothing." He said as he moved on.

It was a good thing cleaning started for real about two days after each attack. The boy glanced back up at the battlecruiser as it hovered over the city. He smiled slightly thinking of being a Viking operator or perhaps a Siege Tank.

He heard a hiss as he whips to the left.

A Hydra was trying to move, but found it impossible since half the body was missing and an arm was too.

The Hydra crawled as the boy pitied it.

"_I'll put it out of its misery." _He thought as he neared the alien and aimed the gun at it.

The Hydralisk hissed and tried to attack him, but it simply fell limp and breathed heavily.

"Don't worry; I just want to end the suffering." He said as he made contact with the eyes of the alien.

The boy could've sworn he heard something in his mind, but quickly shrugged it off. He sighed as he aimed the gun at the head and the alien nodded, but the boy just thought it was the shock and imagination getting to him.

He pulled the trigger as a single round went off.

He didn't know where the sudden mercy came from, but he was still pissed at them and their Queen of Blades.

The boy held back tears as he thought about that night.

Flashback...

"_Ah come on mom! It's the weekend!" I said as I put down the game controller. _

"_I don't care if it's Christmas; I won't allow you to play through the night." My mom said as I growled._

"_I was just about to decimate these guys!" I screamed as my mom laughed._

"_Your decimation can wait." _

_I sometimes wished I could go into the game myself and bring anyone who annoyed main there to blow them to bits. _

"_I heard that!" My mom said as I groaned._

"_Oh right; you were a Ghost." _

_I lied in my bed for a few minutes when my mom came back in._

"_Don't worry, tomorrow you can play the whole day." My mom said as she sat on the bed._

"_I do that every day!" I said but quickly slammed my mouth shut. My mom narrowed her eyes at me, but then smiled._

"_I know, but you should try and keep your language at a minimal during your rage quits." My mom said as she chuckled. _

"_I thought he... dad." I said as my eyes narrowed._

"_Your father never put it in, but I just acted like I heard nothing." My mom said as I blushed._

"_So you know about the..." I said as I tried to hide._

"_I know of the girl who flirted with you that day..." She said as I chuckled nervously._

"_So that's why you called me. Luckily I didn't give in to her... demands." I said as my mom laughed. _

"_Mom..." I said with a smile._

"_STOP READING MY MIIIIIND!" I shouted as she kept on laughing. _

"_It's so fun sometimes. Ok I will stop now." My mom said as she kissed my forehead._

"_I love you Alex." My mom said as I smiled and chuckled._

"_I love ya too mom." I said as we hugged._

_My mom got up and walked out of the room. _

_After the door closed and the light above it went red my phone went off._

"_Where are you?! I'm getting raped here!" _

_I laughed as I put it on speaker._

"_Sorry, but my mom busted my ass... again." I said as Rafael laughed._

"_No matter; I got them now." Rafael said as I chuckled._

"_Tomorrow I'll..." I said but stopped as I something drop from the sky._

"_The hell?" I said as my eyes widened at realizing what it was. _

"_FUCK!" I shouted._

"_RAFAEL THE ZERG ARE ATTACKING!" I said in a huge panic._

"_Sure." Rafael said as I groaned._

"_Just look outside your window." I said as this wasn't the first time._

"_Fuck; alright." Rafael said as he put the phone down._

_I felt the whole house shaking and soon it went dark._

"_No no no!" I said as I knew the house needed power to lower itself into the ground, but now the whole city was dark. I knew because we were living on a hill and I could see the whole city from our house and it was nothing but a dark ghost town now._

"_Alex come on!" I heard my dad shout as I turned around and looked at my dad._

"_What are we going to do?! The power's gone!" I said as my shook his head._

"_Before the power went out they sent a message ordering all families to retreat to the bunkers. The first wave is still small enough. Come on!" My dad said as I ran to him. _

_We came in the kitchen as my mom was already in her ghost outfit._

_That was fast..._

"_John you have to get your suit! Go I'll keep a lookout!" My mom said as my dad ran down to the basement._

_I was afraid; I had no gun and no armor; I was just an easy target to the Zerg now. _

_I was shaking horribly and my mom put a hand on my shoulder._

"_Don't be afraid we'll get out of this..." My mom said as he reached behind her into a drawer and she gave me the pistol. _

"_Remember what we said?" My mom asked as I smiled... or at least tried to._

"_Shoot to kill." _

_After a half hour of running through the streets and blasting the every now and then Zerg; I could see the defense line of the Marines and the unmistakable barrels of the Siege Tanks. _

_Two Vikings came from above and transformed to their mech forms. They landed right in front of us and my parents yanked me around them. _

_I lost the pistol my mom gave me due to a Hydra spine in it._

_I heard the two Vikings opening fire and the bullet cartridges hitting the ground._

_I jerked from the loud bangs of the Siege tanks opening fire as well. _

_I swear the earth shook with every blast from them when the shots hit or when they fired. _

_I felt my dad pull and was about to throw me._

_I was confused. Why didn't they just run with me until they are there?_

_That's when I noticed my mom was still next to the Vikings and firing her rifle and using her abilities to push back the Zerg._

_I flew through air; kicking and screaming as another marine caught me. My right leg was slightly hurt by the impact to his suit. As soon as the marine put me down I wanted to run back to my parents, but he held me firmly. _

"_NO I HAVE TO HELP THEM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but due to the battle going on I could barely hear myself. _

_I saw Banelings and began panic again._

"_MOM DAD!" I shouted but they didn't hear. The Banelings' acid spewed as it hit the two Vikings and my parents._

_I was glad I couldn't hear them, but as soon as I saw the two most important people dissolve in front of my eyes. I started shaking with rage at the aliens as I didn't even hear the battle anymore._

_I didn't even the things around me started to float. I screamed again as there was a shockwave and the closing Zerg was blown back._

_It was then that I realized I had psionic abilities. _

_I was too shocked to even move from my spot._

_I was pulled by someone but I didn't know who._

_My eyes remained fixed on the puddles that were my parents. _

End of Flashback...

Alex sighed as he rubbed his forehead. Depression has never hit him this hard. Alex simply leaned against a building's wall and slid to the ground.

The tears were now streaming from his face as he pulled his legs to his chest.

He was alone and afraid; didn't have home to go to anymore.

Alex dropped his head and a few seconds later looked back up. His eyes were glowing blue; even if he had a dark green eye color.

Alex breathed slowly as he focused on a piece of rock and it began to levitate.

His eyes flashed as the rock was hurled at a wall and it smashed into pieces.

Alex dropped his head again as he sobbed slightly.

He knew the guys from school would've probably called him gay or soft and what else.

Alex just thought one thing:

"They have no idea what this feels like..." Alex said as he closed his eyes; wanting to fall asleep.

Alex felt the star of his planet's rays hit him, heating him slightly.

There was a hiss again as Alex looked up. There was a Zergling, but it didn't appear to want to attack him.

It was so close that Alex could reach out and pet it.

Alex glared at the Zergling and the Zergling started to move back slightly.

Alex frowned and slowly put his hand out to it. The Zergling came closer and sniffed his hand. It purred and rubbed its face against his hand like a cat.

"Alex?" A girl's voice came from his left as he didn't even have to look to know who it was.

Alex didn't even stop petting the Zergling.

"Hey Nicky." Alex greeted as the girl was shaking.

"Get away from that thing Alex!" The girl shouted as the Zergling turned to her and growled.

Alex narrowed his eyes as the Zergling whined and looked back at him.

"Go." Alex ordered as the Zergling turned around and ran off.

"Alex how did you-?"

"I controlled it. I have psionic abilities." Alex said as he watched the Zergling run off.

"What?!" Nicky gasped as Alex sighed and stood up.

"Alex there you are!" Another voice came as Alex began to wonder.

"Ok are you guys stalking me?" Alex asked as he turned to Rafael.

Rafael chuckled and shook his head.

"No, but I guess we wanted the same thing." Rafael said as he eyed Nicky who nodded, but the shock of seeing Alex pet a Zergling still fresh in her mind.

"I was looking for you; I saw you at the bunker but you disappeared and I rushed over here when I heard the shot; and now I saw who fired it and at what." Nicky said as Alex remained quiet.

"Where are your parents?" Rafael asked as Alex picked up the gun and began walking.

Alex stopped and turned his head slightly. "They're dead." Alex said as he continued.

"I'm so sorry. The Raiders came a bit too late. I'm just glad they're here at all." Nicky said as Alex's face lighted up.

"The Raiders?" he asked as he knew he had to get to them. They would let him get at the Zerg easily.

"Yeah; they're here to clean out the Zerg Hive that's about 10 miles south of here." Rafael said as Alex smiled.

"Good; I should get to them somehow." Alex said as he rubbed his chin.

"Alex you can't just want to go to war! You still have your life ahead of you!" Nicky said as Alex turned around.

"I do, but to live for what? I've lost everything. The only thing I have left is the need for revenge." Alex said as Rafael shook his head.

"Don't get into something you won't get out of." Rafael said with his Indian accent.

"I don't think it'll be something I want to get out of Raf." Alex as he sighed.

"Listen guys; you still have a chance in this life. I've decided my path and it'll stay that way. Finish school and get well-paying jobs" Alex said he looked at Nicky.

"Where will the Raiders set up base?" Alex asked as Nicky shook her head.

"I WILL NOT tell you." Nicky said as Alex smiled.

"Thanks." Alex said as Nicky frowned.

"What do you mean thanks?" Nicky asked as Alex chuckled.

"My mom was a Ghost. So I have psionic abilities too." Alex said as he winked at Nicky.

"What does that have to-..." Nicky remained silent afterwards as Alex's smile grew.

Alex held the gun in both arms and began walking again.

The two friends watched their friend walk down the alley between the buildings.

"Do you think he's gone crazy?" Nicky asked as Rafael laughed.

"No I don't think so." Rafael said as Nicky shook her head.

"I'm serious Raf; The shock and trauma must've made him snap. I saw him pet a Zergling." Nicky said as Rafael frowned.

"Alex is not that crazy." Rafael said as Nicky sighed.

"I told you I saw it with my own eyes; he controlled it too. It growled at me when I came near and it whined and looked at Alex for a few seconds before Alex said: "Go" and it ran off." Nicky said as Rafael turned to his friend in the distance.

"Why do I get the feeling that he's responsible for the attack? It's been over a year since Mengsk's death and now the Zerg show up out of nowhere." Nicky said as Rafael nodded.

"I think I know why the Zerg came here again..." Rafael said as Nicky turned to him.

"Why?" She asked.

"You said Alex controlled a Zergling." Rafael asked as Nicky nodded.

"Well; either this is a brood looking for a leader; or the Queen of Blades is gone again and now they are searching for another leader." Rafael said as Nicky shook her head in confusion.

"Raf; talk sense." Nicky said as the boy looked at her.

"The only known Terran Ghost to be capable of controlling a Zerg mind is Sarah Kerrigan. There have never been before her or after... until now I guess." Rafael said as Nicky gasped.

"You think he'll become infested. Come back like the Queen of Blades?" Nicky asked as Rafael frowned at her.

"Why do you care so much? He's liked you for a long time and you simply shrugged it off. Come to think of it YOU'RE the reason he's turned against girls." Rafael said as Nicky let her head drop.

"I know; I like him too, but he doesn't believe me." Nicky said as Rafael nodded.

"He doesn't know the truth when it comes to those things anymore." Rafael said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to go after him, but if what you say is true, we must leave him for now; besides we have packing to do." Rafael said as Nicky winced.

"I know." She said.

"We're all being re-located per Valerian's orders." Nicky said as they turned around and began walking back to the bunker.

Nicky stole a last look at Alex.

"_Don't lose sight of who you are; Alex." _Nicky said as she saw Alex stop briefly before continuing.

Somewhere on a distant planet...

A group of feral Zerg; no longer controlled by a broodmother; established a fully functional hive only a few kilometers away from a city.

Two figures stood upon a balcony. The two rulers of the kingdom were watching the hive in the distance.

"How will we be rid of them sister?" Luna asked as Celestia shook her head.

"I am not sure, but I won't be sending guards in very soon. If a few of them can kill the majority and leave a few injured by a missing leg or two... imagine what an army of those vile things can accomplish..." Celestia said.

The Zerg hive was not in any way showing attempts to attack Canterlot and Celestia believed it best of the ponies of Equestria didn't know of these other-worldly beings.

"That battalion suffered horrible losses. 94 of the 100 ponies were slaughtered and only 6 made it out alive. Two of which are still capable of fighting." Celestia said as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"There was never a body count this high... not in a long time. Only during Discord's rule was there due to unrest between the factions of the ponies." Luna said as let her head drop.

"If those creatures multiply; I don't think we can do much to stop them." Celestia said as these creatures have been settled in for about a year.

"Princesses." A voice called as the two leaders turned around.

"There are reports that the creatures are taking the dead battalion's ponies' bodies and reincarnating them. We have captured one, but he is mindless and feral. He no longer can communicate with us. Whatever those things did to him... It is a horrible fate your majesties." The pony said as Celestia sighed.

"We shall go and see for ourselves thank you for informing us." Celestia said as pony saluted and walked outside the room.

"Come sister; we must see what we can do for that pony." Luna said as Celestia winced.

"I am coming sister." Celestia said as she followed her younger sister through the hallways of the castle; through the royal garden and into the dungeons.

Upon arriving where the altered pony was...

"By the gods." Luna said as she covered her mouth with her hoof.

Celestia's eyes remained wide and didn't blink at all.

"What have they done to him?" Celestia asked as she never saw something so horrific.

**Hello everyone**

**This is my first attempt at a crossover, please review and if you know of a way I can improve please don't hesitate to tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Youngest New Blood

Alex was traversing the debris of the city; the place he'd grown up.

Now it was reduced to nothing, but cinders and dried blood; the streets and alleys littered with bodies of both Zerg and Terran.

Alex came across the occasional Zerg, but they all avoided and stared at him. Alex still didn't trust these things, but he began to seriously question why they didn't lunge at him; they can't all be nice to him; right?

"You guys do know that if you stick around here you'll surely get killed; right?" Alex said aloud.

The aliens gave off a low hiss and retreated to the shadows.

Alex kept the grip of his rifle tight.

"_You never know when these things'll decide to attack, maybe they've grown some kind of brain cell that includes sick, practical jokes." _Alex thought as he believed the Zerg are toying with him and just when he least expects it they will lunge at him.

Alex could see the smoke trails he was looking for.

The unmistakable smoke of an active refinery.

Alex began moving towards the distant base.

"_I love you Alex." _

Alex's mother's voice echoed in his mind.

Alex groaned as he held his head. He closed his eyes tightly as the throbbing pain in his head increased to the point where he toppled over.

Alex threw up slightly as he coughed. Alex lied on the ground as he held his head; groaning.

Alex opened his eyes slightly as he saw two Zerglings and a Hydralisk closing in on him.

"_Just kill me already." _Alex said in his mind as the aliens tilted their heads to the side.

The Hydralisk craned its head towards the Terran base and turned back to Alex.

The alien growled lowly as he slithered closer to Alex as it dug its huge scythe-like blades underneath Alex who had already passed out.

The backpack fell off of his back as one of the Zerglings grabs it in its mouth and the other grabbed the rifle.

The three Zerg came close to the base the Terran marines picked up their rifles and was about to open fire until a marine with a black suit slapped the rifle of the closest marine down.

The helmet of the black suited marine lifted up as it revealed to be none other than James Raynor.

"Keep your guns on 'em, but don't fire... yet." Raynor said as the marines all nodded and kept their rifles fixed on the aliens.

Raynor puffed on his cigar as he watched the Hydralisk stop and put the human down. The Zerglings did the same with Alex's stuff.

The Zergling that put the gun down accidently pulled the trigger and once it fired the Zergling jumped a few inches in the air and spit it out and roared at it.

Raynor smiled slightly at the alien's antics.

Raynor watched the aliens leave and once he felt it was safe enough he ordered two marines to gather the backpack and gun.

Raynor picked up the kid as he knew the first place to get to.

* * *

10 minutes later...

"What's your take on this Stettman?" Raynor asked the young scientist.

"Well sir; the boy clearly has psionic abilities. He passed out from a large overdose of the energy to his brain. It will induce a very short coma, but he will be awake again soon; luckily with no permanent harm." Stettman said as Raynor nodded.

"Good to hear. He wakes up; I want you to tell me immediately." Raynor said as he walked out of the lab. Stettman returned to his desk just as his watch went off.

"Ooh; lunch time!" Stettman said as he walked out of the lab as well.

Alex was lying deathly still, but in his mind it was the complete opposite.

* * *

In Alex's dreamscape...

_Alex's POV_

_I watched as the endless waves of Zerg advanced on Terran base. Dominion loyalists who refuse to give up the planets. I tried to talk to their commanding officers but they simply ignored me and opened fire instead. _

_I needed whatever was in that cave and I needed it now!_

_I watched as the buildings began tumbling down and the marines being torn apart and the tanks and vehicles blowing up. A small smile crawled over my face as I began walking to the base. _

_The Zerg were stepping aside as I walked further. I felt bad about the Terrans, but what other choice did I have?_

_I aimed my hand at the door built over the cave's entrance and as my hand glowed blue I waited a few seconds before the door exploded and smoke rose from the cave's entrance. I traversed the labyrinth and finally came to a certain opening and saw a blue crystal hovering over a pedestal._

"_Excellent that's the first one." I heard a voice say to me it sounded a lot like a Russian._

_I looked at the crystal and it appeared to be close to a diamond._

"_Now we have to find the other five. Only then will you able to accomplish what you so desire."_

_The voice repeated as I smiled for some reason._

* * *

Back in reality...

Alex opened his eyes as he looked around him.

"_I'm no longer in the city." _

Alex looked around and saw the; what appeared to be; Zerg and Protoss samples. Thankfully for him they're in some kind of tubes.

Alex slowly sat up straight.

"Where the hell am I?" Alex asked himself as he tried to stand but toppled over the second he stood on his legs.

Alex planted face first onto the steel floor.

"Ow." He mumbled.

Alex looked up slightly.

"I'm in some kind of lab." Alex said as he knew if he was on a battlecruiser he'd be on the lower half of the ship.

Alex began to remember what happened to him before he blacked out.

He sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face.

Alex stood up and found his footing to be more stable.

"_Alright; I've gotta get to a place where I could look outside; and hopefully get off this box." _

Alex knew he had absolutely no way of defending himself.

"_If I get caught I'd be thrown in jail or something." _Alex thought as he moved to the door.

Once it opened Alex glanced both ways to make sure nobody could see him.

Alex treads quietly through the hallway; even though he was certain nobody would hear him he might have the advantage of hearing someone else.

Alex was traversing the hallways with somewhat ease as he still found no one that ran into him.

But that luck soon ended when he saw none other than Gabriel Tosh.

Alex's eyes widened as he desperately looked for somewhere to hide. Alex quickly saw a bunch of boxes and quickly dove in between them.

Tosh was calmly walking the hallway, but he stopped and sensed another psionic being.

"Hmm what have we here?" Tosh asked with a slight smile.

Alex winced as he forgot Tosh was also a psionic, and now he was closing in on the boxes he hid behind.

Tosh chuckled as he slowly moved to the boxes and once he touched one he ripped them away, but found nothing.

Tosh frowned.

"ARGH!" Alex screamed as Tosh turned around, but he did not expect to meet a lead pipe face to face.

Tosh groaned as he slumped over out cold.

Alex was shaking so bad that he couldn't hold the pipe and let it fall out of his hands.

"Oh man I just signed my jail cell with my signature." Alex said as Tosh's tongue hung out slightly.

Alex would've chuckled a bit, but his nerves were overloaded with adrenaline.

* * *

"How did..." Luna said as she watched the transformed pony.

"I don't know dear sister, but whatever they have done to him. It seems permanent." Celestia said as Shining Armor groaned.

"We should just send in everypony and take that place out." Shining Armor said with the venom in his voice crystal clear.

"I've already sent one of our finest battalions and only two returned; capable of fighting again." Celestia said as Luna nodded.

"94 dead and 4 mortally wounded." Luna said as Shining Armor winced at those numbers.

"The guards say that they barely put up a fight. He said that they've only killed two of theirs before falling into full retreat." Celestia said as the one guard nodded sadly.

"I thought the griffins were brutal, but these... things make them look like daycare workers." A guard said as the princesses nodded.

"True, but I will not send another battalion until we know what they're weaknesses are." Celestia said as Shining Armor rubbed his chin.

"Why not strike at night?" Shining Armor asked as Luna glared at him.

"Those things don't sleep Shining Armor." Luna said as the pony backed down.

"Enough." Celestia said as she eyed the infested pony.

"Our bickering won't solve anything." Celestia said as fear began to creep into her aged heart.

"What are we to do; your majesty?" Shining Armor asked as Celestia narrowed her eyes.

"They must have some sort of leader. If we can commune with them I would want to know why it is that he or she is acting so violent towards us." Celestia said as Luna shook her head.

"No sister it is too dangerous to try and be diplomatic with them. From what the guards have said there was no talking amongst those creatures; just mere hissing and growling." Luna said trying to keep her sister from harm.

"I know that Luna, but those things must have some kind of being commanding them. I cannot see how they saw through the battalion's tactics so easily." Celestia said.

"Do you think that they could be commanded by telepathy?" Shining Armor added as the two princesses looked at him.

"Just a guess." Shining Armor said as Celestia looked back at the infested pony.

"We may never know Shining Armor." Celestia said as she walked closer to the pony.

"We MAY never know."

* * *

Inside a Zerg hive...

Stukov watched over the zerg base as he wondered what lured him here.

"Stukov are you certain of what you felt?" Izsha asked as Stukov nodded.

"Positive; there's a powerful psionic emanation coming from that base. With Kerrigan gone the Swarm is falling apart... again. We need someone with enough power to maintain order in the swarm. We tried it ourselves and it didn't work." Stukov said.

"How will we get him?" Izsha asked as Stukov smiled.

"He will come to us." Stukov said.

"How long until we can claim him?" Izsha asked as Stukov shrugged.

"I don't know, best we just wait and see." Stukov said.

"The Zerg don't achieve by doing nothing." Izsha.

"Then it is time we make history." Stukov said.

* * *

Matt Horner sat on a chair in the bridge.

A red light blinked and Matt's eyes quickly examined it.

"Sir... we got a breach." Matt said.

"What? Where?" Raynor asked as Matt pointed to the red dot.

"Who or whatever this is... does not register on the crew list." Matt said as Raynor nodded.

"Get me Tosh; he'd be able to sort it out. Quicker than the marines at least." Raynor said as Matt punched in a few codes on the star map console.

Matt frowned.

"Sir Tosh's vitals say he's unconscious." Matt said as Raynor frowned as well.

"Alright; I'll check it out myself." Raynor said as he motioned for two marines to follow him.

* * *

Raynor and the marines stood in front of a door.

"Matt; open up main door: B-16." Raynor said as the door slid open.

The first thing that caught Raynor's eyes was Tosh lying on the ground.

"This leads straight to the lab sir. What would Tosh want there?" Matt asked as Raynor walked in and kept his rifle at the ready.

"This hallway is also a quicker way to the sleeping bunks. The third level bunks that is." Raynor said as he didn't see any blood on the floor or Tosh.

"Matt what're Tosh's vitals now?" Raynor asked as there a two second delay.

"He's going to regain consciousness... now."

Tosh groaned.

Raynor helped Tosh up as the specter shook his head.

"What happened; bruda?" Tosh asked as Raynor smiled.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Raynor said as Tosh shook his head again.

"I'm not sure; I was walkin' down the hall when I sensed another psionic being. I thought he be behind them boxes, but after that I don't remember much o' anyting." Tosh said as he rubbed the side of his head.

There was a bit of blood and a huge lump.

"Can ya still sense 'em Tosh?" Raynor asked as Tosh closed his eyes.

"I'll try." Tosh said as he put his fingers over his temple.

Tosh pointed to the lab.

"He's in there." Tosh said as Raynor nodded.

"You two stay here with Tosh." Raynor said as he began moving towards the lab.

"Matt any way to verify what in the hell this is?" Raynor asked.

"I'm not sure sir; the signals are... scrambled. I can't detect whether its human or not." Matt said as Raynor looked into the lab.

Raynor noticed the bed that the kid he carried earlier was empty.

"Matt; seal all access points." Raynor said as Matt chuckled.

"Starting to feel like deja-vu sir?" Matt asked as Raynor smiled.

Raynor listened intently to the surroundings.

"James Raynor?" A voice called as Raynor picked up the rifle.

"I thought was on a Dominion ship." The voice said as Raynor started to turn around.

Alex dropped from the ceiling and looked at Raynor.

"You're awake." Raynor said as Alex nodded.

"I am. Sorry about knocking Tosh out." Alex said as Raynor smiled.

"Relax Matt; just a bit of a false alarm." Raynor said as the doors opened up again.

Tosh chuckled as the two of them turned.

"So you be da one that gave me a head bump." Tosh said as Alex nodded.

"Hmm; your powers be scramblin'." Tosh said as Alex smiled.

"I only recently found out I had psionics." Alex said as Raynor nodded.

"Well; you showed ol' Tosh here he can't be too overconfident; even as a specter." Raynor said as Tosh nodded with a smile.

Alex groaned as he held his head.

"What's wrong there?" Raynor asked as Alex shook his head.

"I don't know, I've been getting these headaches only recently." Alex said as Tosh knew he needed to help.

"Meet me at the cantina in half an hour. I can help you with those headaches." Tosh said as Alex nodded.

"Good; I'd like to ask you some questions." Raynor said as Alex gave him a thumbs up.

"Now do you know that the Zerg carried you to the base?" Raynor asked as Alex shook his head.

"I remember only two Zerglings and a Hydralisk coming to me before I passed out." Alex said as Raynor nodded.

"I guess it's the same three that brought you here." Raynor said as Alex looked at him.

"That would explain how I got here, but I thought you guys got me." Alex said as Raynor shook his head.

"That Hydra carried you all the way. Dropped ya right in front of the base." Raynor said as Alex sighed.

"Wouldn't be a big shock to me." Alex said as Raynor frowned.

"Why is that?"

"I... controlled a Zergling earlier today." Alex said as Raynor remained quiet.

"I don't know how I did it, but it felt almost... natural." Alex said as Raynor began to think of Kerrigan.

"Best you steer clear of the Zerg son." Raynor said as he placed that huge metal hand on the kid's shoulder.

Alex couldn't believe the sheer weight of the hand.

Alex watched as Raynor walked over to the door.

"You ever had a drink son?" Raynor asked as Alex shook his head.

"Well come on." Raynor said as Alex shook his head again.

"No thank you sir; I'd prefer to keep my senses where they are." Alex said.

"Clean man I like that." Raynor said as he walked out the door with Alex following closely.

"So... mind tellin' me what happened before we showed up here?" Raynor asked as Alex began explaining the events before the Zerg attacked.

* * *

"Ah here be da boy." Tosh said as he was bandaged up.

Alex winced.

"Whoa; I hit you hard." Alex said as Tosh chuckled.

"Ya did, but don't you worry none." Tosh said as Alex nodded.

"Take a seat." Tosh said as Alex sat down across Tosh.

"Want some?" Tosh asked as he pointed to the bottle of some kind of drink.

"Ah; no thanks." Alex said as Tosh nodded.

"So ya been havin' them headaches for how long?" Tosh asked as Alex sighed.

"It was since earlier today; I hear my mom's voice echo in my head." Alex said as Tosh put his hands together.

"What did she say to you?" Tosh asked.

"It was what she told me. Before she died to a Baneling assault-."

"Wait." Tosh said as Alex was confused.

"Your mother; she was a ghost." Tosh said as Alex nodded

"Yeah, but it was nearly four years since her last mission. She worked with the Dominion. She's not a bad person." Alex said as Tosh smiled.

"Your father?" Tosh asked as Alex smiled slightly.

"My dad was a commander for a small platoon, but he retired as well." Alex said as Tosh nodded.

"I assume ya have some military background." Tosh said as Alex nodded.

"I do, my mom and dad taught me how to shoot. I haven't shot at anyone before. Hope I never do." Alex said as Tosh smiled.

"We all want to keep our hands clean o' da blood." Tosh said as he looked to the side.

"But it ain't always that easy." Tosh said as he turned back to Alex.

"Ya be sufferin' from memories of your mother. It is worse for a ghost or specter." Tosh said as Alex began to listen intently.

"Memories be one o' da things that affect your brain. It causes a certain flow of emotions; like anger and sadness for you." Tosh said as Alex nodded.

"Since the powers comes from the mind. The program has to make sure you are unaffected by them."

"So... they make you brain dead?" Alex said as Tosh raised his hand.

"Not in that way, but rather try and stimulate your mind to not react to feelings." Tosh said.

"So that's why most of the ghosts don't seem to have emotions. Not my mom because she-."

"Some tend to be able to handle the effects. The majority can't." Tosh said.

"So why do I get these headaches Tosh?" Alex asked as Tosh leaned forward.

"You be experiencin' pain bruda. Your psionics don't wanna mix with that very well. That is why you get those headaches." Tosh said as only one thing worried Alex.

"How can I get rid of it?" Alex asked as Tosh smiled.

"You'd have to become a Raider in order for me to help ya." Tosh said as Alex frowned.

"It takes a long time, not something that cannot be done in a few days." Tosh said as Alex now understood.

Alex smiled slightly.

"Well there's nothing left for me here. Might as well join you guys."

Tosh smiled as well.

"I'm getting worried Raf." Nicky said as she held her legs to her chest.

"Where could Alex be?" She asked as Rafael shrugged.

"I don't know, he went to the base of the Raiders, but hasn't come back. We could try and ask them for help." Rafael said as Nicky was unconvinced.

"They're probably too busy with other things Rafael." Nicky said as she buried her head in her knees.

"Not the Raiders." Rafael said as he stood up.

"You coming?"

Nicky looked up.

"To where?" She asked.

"To find Alex."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Must be done...

"So what makes the Specters different from the Ghosts?" Alex asked as Tosh smiled.

"Ghosts serve a higher power; like the Dominion. We Specters go our own way." Tosh said as Alex frowned.

"But you follow Raynor." Alex said as Tosh nodded.

"We be followin' him cause he gives us freedom; somethin' da Dominion never gave anybody." Tosh said as Alex noticed a bit of sadness.

"What happened whilst you were still under the Dominion?" Alex asked as Tosh sighed.

"The Specters were always seen as killers." Tosh said as Alex frowned.

"But isn't that what you guys tend to do?" Alex asked as Tosh raised his hand.

"They always said that we Specters killed and that it was a pleasure to do so for them, but they misunderstood. The Ghosts say that you lose your humanity when you become a Specter. In the end we turned out to be more human than the Ghosts." Tosh said.

"So you guys were seen as inferior?" Alex asked as Tosh smiled.

"Yeah, but one day a Ghost made da mistake of blamin' a Specter's parents. A fight broke out in da facility. Ghosts and Specters slaughtered each other. The Ghosts quickly realized they be losin'; and turned to more desperate measures. It was a knife fight, but the Ghosts began using rifles and popped the Specters one by one." Tosh said as Alex could almost hear the screaming and gunfire.

"After that; what was left of the Specters; retreated into the wastelands. A year after that they came back and the Ghosts never knew what hit them." Tosh said as he smiled.

"Where were you Tosh?" Alex asked Tosh smiled again.

"I was still considered a "sane" Specter, but after I saw what they done to my brudas and sisters. I waited." Tosh said as Alex raised an eyebrow.

"You... waited?" Alex asked as Tosh nodded.

"The facility didn't see me as a threat and since I was the first Specter. I used that to my advantage." Tosh said as Alex smiled.

"You took them out from the inside. No wonder Mengsk was after you." Alex said as Tosh smiled again.

"I destroyed half of the facility; including Ghosts, but I left da children alone." Tosh said as Alex was now angry at himself for believing the rumors of who Gabriel Tosh was.

"Tosh; those... dolls and trinkets. What purpose do they fulfill?" Alex asked as Tosh smiled and took the doll around his neck and put on the table.

Tosh pulled out his knife and jabbed the edge into the doll and he flicked the knife and inside the doll was a blue vial.

"Terrazine." Alex said as Tosh nodded.

"This "doll" sprays a small amount of the gas out and we Specters inhale it. It amplifies our psionics and makes it better." Tosh said as Alex smiled again.

"So it wasn't a complete lie that these trinkets and such enhance your abilities." Alex said as it was the truth, but it was just portrayed in the wrong way.

Alex groaned as his head pounded again.

"We need to get that under control. You must use your psionics." Tosh said as Alex looked at him through narrow eyes due to the pain.

"How do I do that?" Alex as Tosh stood up.

"Tell me first. Are you sure ya wanna be with da Raiders? I can make you a Specter. I only need your approval." Tosh said as Alex looked at the table top; deep in thought.

"I got nothing to lose Tosh." Alex said as Tosh smiled and beckoned him to follow.

* * *

After a few minutes' walk Alex and Tosh arrived at what appeared to be to Alex; a cargo bay, but once the doors opened he saw many Specters; either shooting, sparring or just hanging around.

"Damn!" Alex said as he covered his nose.

"This place reeks of Terrazine." Alex said as Tosh walked in casually.

Tosh clapped his hands twice as everything quieted down.

"We have a new bruda here!" Tosh exclaimed as the Specters looked at him.

A female looking Specter approached.

Her mask folded away as she appeared to be a Caribbean female.

"He's a little young isn't he Gabriel?" She asked as she didn't even break her gaze away from Alex.

"He be a new blood." Tosh said as the woman nodded.

"Hope he is as good as he is cute." She said as Alex didn't know whether he should blush or be petrified.

"Don't you worry none. Penelope is like that." Tosh said as Alex remained close to Tosh as he could feel the Specters' gazes on his back.

Alex was walking next to Tosh as he head running. Alex looked to the right and saw a Specter running at him with a knife.

Alex gasped as he felt something take control of his body.

The Specter leapt at Alex as Alex grabbed the wrist and twisted the wrist. The Specter dropped the knife as Alex spun him around. Alex fell down and swept his leg through the Specter's legs and whilst the Specter was in mid-air Alex threw a punch to the chest and caused a shockwave as the Specter flew through the air. Alex looked at the knife and pointed his hand at it. The knife shook as it floated to Alex's hand.

The Specter charged Alex again as Tosh stepped away.

Alex narrowed his eyes at the Specter who was coming closer. Alex dodged the swing at his face and grabbed the Specter's arm and pulled him over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground; in a flash the knife was at the Specter's throat.

Alex was breathing heavily and once he regained control of his body and mind he dropped the knife and was shaking.

Tosh laughed at the Specter who was at the ground. The Specters surrounded Alex.

"How did I do that?" Alex asked as he looked at his hands; not believing they could do that.

"It's natural for a Specter or Ghost." The guy on the floor said.

"I was just trying to see if you had it and you're lucky you do." The man said as he stood up.

"Tosh we should train him further. I've got a good feeling about this guy." The man said as his accent didn't match the others'.

The man picked up the knife and walked away.

Alex looked at Tosh; who was busy nodding.

* * *

"Hold kid." A marine said as he put his hand in front of Rafael.

"What'cha need?" the marine asked as he lowered his hand.

"I'm looking for someone; he came by here." Rafael said as the marine's helmet lifted up. Revealing his face.

"Don't know son, I haven't seen any civilian move by here." The marine said as Rafael sighed.

"Wait a second." A voice said as Rafael looked up.

"Is it by any chance a kid that had a backpack and one of our rifles?" The marine asked as Rafael nodded.

"Yes he had those. Where is he?" Nicky asked in front of Rafael.

"Nicky I think we should-."

"No it's ok. Come on I'll take you to him." The marine said as he turned around and began moving.

Nicky and Rafael moved with the marine.

Rafael's eyes glittered at the sight of the Raiders' flagship.

"_I wish I could be captain of one of those." _Rafael said as he was never this close to one of the monsters of the air.

The ramp to the ship was as wide as four roads put side by side.

"Look I'm not sure where he is at the moment, but I'll go ask Raynor and get a lock on where he is on this behemoth." The marine said as he walked in further. Nicky sat down on of the benches and held her face in her hands.

"What's bothering you?" Rafael asked as Nicky sighed.

"What are we going to do after all this? We're going to get relocated, but where will our parents find places to work again? I mean it's not like they'll just be shoved into a new workplace." Nicky said as Rafael rubbed his chin in thought.

"Isn't it weird?" Rafael asked as Nicky looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked as Rafael pointed to the city.

"The city's power went out just before the Zerg attacked. Now it's on again, but there's no one at the power-plants." Rafael said as Nicky flew up.

True to Rafael's word, the city's street lights and some of the buildings had power again.

"Think we should warn the Raiders?" Nicky asked as Rafael nodded.

* * *

"It's amazing your majesty." A scientist pony said as he held a clipboard.

"What is so great about this?" Celestia asked as she glared at the pony and pointed at the infested one.

The pony's ears flattened as he couldn't maintain eye contact.

"Easy sister." Luna said as she stepped forward.

"What have you discovered?" Luna asked as the pony's smile came back.

"Well princess; It's clear that these creatures are not from somewhere on the planet, but rather from another galaxy or planet." The pony said as Celestia felt a wave of relief hit her for once.

"So these things are not from where we come from." Celestia said as the pony nodded.

"I delved into their biology and discovered why so few of them died when that battalion moved out. It seems their skins act like hardened shells." The pony said.

"So they are insects of some kind?" Luna asked as the pony nodded.

"Yes your majesty." He said as Celestia frowned.

"The guards did report a massive building that seemed alive when they scouted." Luna said as Celestia nodded.

"Their leader must be inside it." Celestia said as another attack on them crossed her mind.

Luna didn't have to read her sister's mind to know what she was thinking.

"Perhaps your majesty." The pony said as he dreaded they would try and assault the aliens again.

"We've taken samples of the pony and when we tried to apply it to another creature..." The pony said as he noticed both the princesses were glaring at him.

"Do not worry your majesties. We have already taken care of it." The pony added as the princesses relaxed slightly.

"What happens then?" Luna asked.

"The; virus; I suppose mutates at a speed we couldn't believe. When we stared at it through a microscope; the cells are... killing or consuming one another. The cell that has won would then grow stronger and turn to others until there is no more left, but the one cell." The pony said as he sighed.

"What is it?" Luna asked as the pony looked at her.

"There is no cure for this then. We must kill those who are infested with it."

* * *

"Stukov; the overlords have just informed me of a Dominion Loyalist force landing close to the city. At the Raiders' current state they will be eliminated in the next hour." Izsha said as Stukov sighed.

"We can't let them get to that psionic power source." Stukov said as he turned to the exit of the hive.

"Did you find out anything about this being?" Izsha asked as Stukov nodded.

"Yes; it is a male; roughly around 16 maybe 17. Although I have a suspicion he just recently found out about his power. His mind is as open as deep space." Stukov said as he already knew much about the boy's past.

"We must proceed with caution when approaching him; he seems to have grown hatred towards us for his parents' deaths. An untrained psionic like himself can bring about some deadly attacks." Stukov said.

"Shall we arrange a force to strike at the Loyalists then?" Izsha asked as Stukov nodded.

"Yes; we must take them out quickly before the Raiders even discover they were here. Otherwise we can forget about reuniting the Swarm again." Stukov said as he walked out of the hive to join the forces outside.

* * *

**Sorry about not updating much, but I'm hitting writer's block more than ever on this, but rest assured I will be able to regain the tempo of this story.**


End file.
